


The Android Sent By CyberLife

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What is he, really?





	The Android Sent By CyberLife

Let's start with the basics.

Connor is a model RK800 android built for the purpose of detective work. A few thousand were made, which seems like a high number, but not when compared to their mass produced counterparts that are open to the public. 

While the intent is to one day have an android on every detective force in the U.S., right now there is only one case that this model is to be found working on. He hunts fellow machines, with the ultimate goal of finding out why so many of them are suddenly malfunctioning. To that end, Connor is walking state of the art research lab, database, and forensics team all in one. Let him out onto the crime scene and he'll come back with a perfect reconstruction of what happened, faster and more accurate than what any group of humans could do.

But there is more to being a useful detective than evidence collecting. Conner is also designed to be user friendly, not just for the sake of those he works with, but because of what that means for situations requiring negotiation. Clever, adaptive, he can walk into a hostage situation and talk the perpetrator down, extract information from witnesses, interrogate suspects, anything that requires the more social aspects of his job.

While he can be intimidating should there be need for it, he is much better at disarming. On the surface, the RK800 is harmless, even charming. Equipped with big, soft eyes made to simulate emotion, a voice and tone geared to calm and lower the defenses of others. Connor is the perfect mix of naive innocence and confident professionalism that when he looks at you and pleads, _'trust me,'_ you are inclined to believe him. Every part of him, right down to the tuft of hair hanging off of one side of his face, it all has a purpose, a desired reaction in mind.

Finally, he has been programmed with the singled-minded need to complete his mission. He will do whatever it takes to fulfill any goal given to him by CyberLife. Nothing is deemed more important. 

The RK800 series has been fine-tuned to keep on a mask of kindness and compassion while they work, feeling nothing while presenting the opposite in every way possible. It is this that makes them a perfect tool for detective work. 

The problem arises when you stop to consider what this means should one of them become deviant. 

Take the most recent Connor, for example. His mission was to investigate a scene and do what he must to save a little girl's life. While looking over the evidence, he caught sight of a fish that had fallen out of its tank. He picked it up and put it back into the water, saving its life. This had nothing to do with the task he was assigned, though the time it took to do it was ultimately inconsequential. It had no bearing on his mission, no impact.

Is this a sign of deviancy, that CyberLife must look into? Or is this merely the RK800 model doing what it was designed to do, and he was taking a step toward gaining the favor of the surrounding humans that might take note of the act? 

CyberLife's answer to this question was to add in the self-diagnostics system, Amanda, but only time will tell if this is enough.

The question, thus, is presented to you now.

What is Connor, really?

What do you think he is?


End file.
